


Dilatory

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [117]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7675849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs thoughts on Tony and his procrastination or lack there of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dilatory

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 8/27/1999 for the word [dilatory](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/08/27/dilatory).
> 
> dilatory  
> Tending to put off what ought to be done at once;given to procrastination.  
> Marked by procrastination or delay; intended to cause delay; -- said of actions or measures.
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.

# 

Dilatory

Many people would think DiNozzo to be dilatory, but Gibbs knew better. When DiNozzo leaned back and put his feet up that was a sign that he’d finished his work already. Not a sign of procrastination or delay of the inevitable. He helped DiNozzo keep up the illusion that he was dilatory, however, by making it seem like he was late to turn in his paperwork.

In reality, the paperwork Gibbs would give him a bad time about being late was actually paperwork Gibbs should do, but that he had passed off to Tony because Tony had completed his early. When Tony came in early or stayed late, he was getting ahead on paperwork or working cold cases. It was never to catch up as he liked to claim. 

McGee and Ziva and even Kate when she was alive would be surprised to realize that the extra hours Tony spent at the office these days was never to catch up, but to stay ahead and/or put in more time on cold cases. Tony had always been dedicated not only to his work, but to the victims. 

Gibbs had never understood how Tony could be so happy and carefree in his mask and yet care so much. Each victim he felt for and wanted to get justice for. If Gibbs had tried to get justice for each and every victim including every single cold case, he would never have survived. He’d be buried under such depression he’d never be able to smile and be happy even as a mask.

Gibbs wrapped his arm around Tony tightly, glad beyond measure that this amazing man who pretended dilatory on a regular basis had agreed to be his. Tony glanced up at Gibbs a slight question in his eyes as he wondered what the squeeze was about. 

Gibbs shook his head slightly and smiled at him to indicate nothing was wrong. Gibbs reinforced that with a rub of his hand on DiNozzo’s arm moving it up and down to comfort him. Tony relaxed back against him with a sigh. Content for now to be where he was, in Gibbs arms.


End file.
